


【星昴/新年贺】计划之外（fin.）

by Amber1122



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:27:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29356458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber1122/pseuds/Amber1122
Summary: 从他做出这个决定到买完机票冲向机场，整个流程一气呵成。等理智跟上行动的时候，他已经拖着行李箱站在机场候机大厅里了。
Relationships: Sakurazuka Seishirou & Sumeragi Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【星昴/新年贺】计划之外（fin.）

**Author's Note:**

> 新年快乐呀！祝大家美貌和性欲永驻(*ˉ︶ˉ*)

计划之外（fin.）

从他做出这个决定到买完机票冲向机场，整个流程一气呵成。等理智跟上行动的时候，他已经拖着行李箱站在机场候机大厅里了。  
他这次回国是计划之外、心血来潮，先前不但没有跟星史郎提前说，甚至还表示了课业繁重没法回国一起跨年的愧疚和遗憾。但他其实是把圣诞节假期全部拿来扑在学业上了，终于提前赶完大半进度，这才把新年的时间挤出来。  
节日当头，机票并不好买，最后能买到的也只是新年当晚到达的票。飞机是直飞，行程很久，他要了床毯子裹住自己。这段时间一直处于高强度学业中，紧绷的神经一直未曾放松过，现在终于偷得半日闲，伴随着机上颠簸，很快便迷迷糊糊进入睡梦中。

飞机刚在成田空港落地，昴流就感觉刻意压制的心跳猛地窜快。他从机舱出来，发现此时的天已经完全黑了。这个时节的东京白昼很短，五点多就日落了。  
这趟入境的人并不多，看来很多人都已经赶在新年前回家了。机场里空荡荡的，三三两两的下机乘客并没有让机场大厅热闹起来，等到转盘把行李吐出来，已经又过去了几十分钟，机场里的人也差不多走光了。  
他看了看时间，地铁还未停运，但是想到路上的换乘时间（他刻意忽略掉那种急切又紧张的心情），索性干脆叫了出租车。上车之后，他系好安全带，便眯着眼睛靠在椅背上，由着思维发散。  
不知道那个男人现在在做什么呢？他在车上，看着外面的霓虹闪烁，心不在焉地想着；车窗外一片新年的景象，就连路上的行人也没有落单的。  
他会是一个人吗，还是正在跟朋友一起跨年呢？  
突然有些近乡情怯的感觉。

他是有家里钥匙的，但是过于紧张的心情还是让他先按了门铃。  
“应该先给星史郎先生打个电话，或许他根本不在家。”他乱七八糟地想着，完全没有意识到自己正在微微发抖。

屋内的人身上套着一件粉色的居家衬衫，上面还绣着一只滑稽的企鹅。男人维持着开门的姿势看着他，仅余下一只的琥珀色瞳仁有一瞬间的收缩，然后视线就停顿在他身上，仿佛他是雕塑或者别的什么东西。他从没有在星史郎脸上看到过这样的表情，这让他升起一种谜一样的满足感。  
“嗨，星史郎先生……”  
他外面裹着一件墨绿色的外套，未拉满的拉链后面透出高领的羊绒毛衫，白色的绒毛伴随着呼吸微微颤动；腿上是一条颀长修身的牛仔裤，恰到好处的勾勒出他的腿形；半人高的行李箱就停在脚边。他抬手，装作很冷静的样子，仿佛他并不是离家求学，只是出门散步刚回来一样。

男人并没有回应这位突如其来的访客，他只是看着他，宛如他是值得鉴赏的艺术品。末了，凝固在脸上的表情才微微松动，男人伸出手，指腹在他脸上游走，摩擦着他唇部的纹路，带来一股让人安心的体温。慢慢地，男人的动作放肆起来，用力抚摸着年轻人的脸，最后停在下巴的位置，拇指撬开对方被冷风吹到发红的嘴唇，然后探进去，直到手指沾满对方的唾液，直到年轻人因为自己的碰触而发出不自主的低声呻吟。  
男人似乎终于满意了，他俯下身，亲吻了这个新年夜出现在家门口的年轻人。

直到今天，昴流仍然觉得像是做梦一样。这个人是他的恋人。他有多渴求这个人，他的身体比意识更加诚实。他热切地回应了这个吻，原本被寒风洗礼过的身体像被煮开的水一样，已经完全沸腾起来，冷却已久的欲望也要抬头，好在男人环抱住他的手臂很有力，绸制的居家服带着丝丝凉意缓解了情欲上涌的尴尬境地（毕竟他们还在楼道里呢！）。  
一吻闭，他才发现，这个人的嘴唇比他的都干。

“昴流君，”男人终于唤了他的名字，一只手拎了行李箱，另一只手则牵着他踏进温暖的室内，“欢迎回家。”  
“星史郎先生。”十指相扣的体温有些失真，他后知后觉地意识到他们分开的时间有多么漫长，“我回来了。”

——

门一关上他们就拥抱在一起，他才刚下飞机，还没有吃东西，但他控制不住自己，泪水布满脸颊，他颤抖着说：“我好想你……”  
他们甚至忍受不了房门到床榻的距离，他们只来得及来到客厅的沙发上，也不管窗户的窗帘还未拉上，他们在落地窗前做爱。

年长者亲吻着他的唇，一只手解开他衬衫的扣子，让那片掩藏起来的春光毫不掩饰地暴露出来；另一只手则滑进他牛仔裤里，以一种不容置疑地力道揉搓着他的臀肉。他的臀肉本就紧实，此时更因为紧张而越发绷紧。  
“放松点。”  
年轻人就势埋进男人胸口，那里有一股令人安心的味道，混合着香烟和这个人惯用的香水味。他深深吸了一口气，这才多少驱散掉一直萦绕着的烦躁，从赶飞机到落地到回家的这段时间里，他那悬浮在半空的心终于有了着落。  
男人粗重的喘息喷在他脖间，欲火在眼中燃烧，他忽然意识到，久未相见的想念并不仅仅是自己一个人有的。他这位隐忍又恶趣味的年上恋人，也饱受相思之苦。  
他抓住对方的手臂，有些恶趣味地问：“你会怎么做呢？一个人的时候。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道我问什么。”他跟他学坏了。  
“你想听到怎样的回答？”男人把他扯进怀里，温柔地吻了吻他，“欲望对于我来说并不是必须的，但是对于你……”男人突然笑起来——昴流很熟悉这种笑，他心里警铃大作——然后把他按进沙发里：“我会怎么做……我们来演示一下。”

男人撕下惯于伪装的表层，他不再关注年轻人的反应，那是一种对于自己所有物的绝对掌控，  
那是一场激烈又迷乱的性爱。青年动情之后的身体柔软又淫荡，男人身下的动作没有停过，虽然青年后穴久未使用但男人还是不容置疑地插进来。一股被填满的胀痛蔓延开，昴流只觉得又痛又爽，他哭得稀里哗啦，男人却毫不在意，只胡乱亲着他，一时间，磨蹭地两个人脸上全都是泪。  
男人的拥抱宛如桎梏，昴流却只觉得安心，他一直喜欢着的、迷恋着的，正是这个样子的星史郎先生。高潮之后，他大口喘气，仿佛这才终于找回自己丢失在情欲里的理智，“你想要勒死我……”  
男人对他的体力颇为不满地说：“我性幻想中的昴流不会被勒死。”  
后知后觉地反应过这个人在说什么之后，昴流刚恢复的心跳又失常了起来。  
在这样的氛围里，所有的感官都被无限放大，爱意汹涌着迸发出来。两个人放纵地、毫无节制地拥抱、亲吻，互相抚慰，肉体连同灵魂都缠绕在一起。

几个小时之后，他们终于安静下来。  
“你看起来有些心不在焉。”情事之后的男人十分温柔，亲吻着他的嘴角，轻声问，“学业很辛苦吗？”  
他有一瞬间的紧张，就好像自己会弄砸这样的气氛一样，他喜欢现在的感觉，不想因为自己莫名其妙的烦躁而破坏它，但他年长的恋人对于安抚这样的情绪总是很拿手。男人从后面环过他的腰，那双手在他的肌肤上游走。他喜欢这样的碰触，他温柔又强大的恋人可以把他整个抱住，就好像他恍然又无处安放的心都被那个人包裹。  
“昴流君并不经常会做这种计划外的事呢！”男人指的是他并未提前通知就回国。  
他很难去描述独自一人在异乡求学的感觉，思念总是每时每刻萦绕着他，还有那种患得患失的心情。  
“你长大了……”男人的手指从他小腹上擦过，危险地掠过禁地，“我第一次见到你的时候，你才那么小一只。”  
“那时的你也没有很大啊！”年轻人控诉道。  
男人平静地说：“我比你年长，年长者要肩负起这样的义务。”  
沟壑永远横亘在那里，但他们已经互通心意，便没有什么可以担心的了吧！昴流突然发现：所有的怅然若失都在见到这个人的时候，在这个人的声音中、碰触下，化为乌有。他对男人送上自己的唇，感受到对方下巴上的胡茬扎在脸上，有些痒。他的手指穿过男人脑后的发，细长的发丝从指尖穿过，有些滑。男人的头发有些长了，发梢贴着脖颈。他微微仰头，让喉结舒展开。  
“星史郎先生的头发变长了。”  
“那是因为昴流君突然回来了啊！”  
昴流愣了两秒钟才反应过来这句话里隐含的意思。原来星史郎先生的形象管理也有措手不及的时候，他在心里偷笑。

男人站起来，去倒了一杯红酒递给他，他微笑着接过。他仰头看着男人的眼睛，男人也回望着他。就好像他们在他少年时代第一次见面时那样，昴流感觉脸上微微发烫。明明就连最激烈的性爱都尝试过了，却还是如同初见般心动。  
“你的眼睛很漂亮，”男人抬起他的头，在那双祖母绿的眼睛上摩挲着，“我以前跟你说过吗？我第一次见到你的时候，就想拥有这双眼。”  
这似乎并算不上是一句调情的话，却让青年一下子睁大眼，他笑起来，“希望你现在也没有改变主意。”他跪坐起来，把自己埋进对方怀里，他把灵魂都献祭给了这个人。  
“你总是这么可爱，我会忍不住想要欺负你。”男人揉着他的头发，坏心思地说道。  
他年长的恋人总是有这样的恶趣味，年轻人摇摇头，似乎有些无奈，也似乎是乐在其中，“星史郎先生……”他其实并不是想要说什么，只是单纯想要叫对方的名字而已，就像少年时候那样，用这个名字来呼唤他的恋人，似乎也能弥补因为他过于迟钝的心而导致误解、背叛所分开的那些年。  
他再一次地，对这个人献上自己的唇。  
亲吻真是恋人间最伟大的发明，有谁会拒绝亲吻呢？  
他的恋人给予了他温柔又强势的回应，比唐先生甜甜圈还要甜蜜的亲吻在恋人的唇齿间融化。  
年轻人感觉自己要醉了，这个甜蜜的吻就像是酒心巧克力，表皮融化之后，便溢出浓郁的酒香，令人迷醉不已。

激情之后，昴流本着不能把今年的事留到明年做的心态，赶紧去把自己忘在脑后的行李收拾了一下，然后又去洗了澡。  
等他从浴室出来，男人点了一根烟，正坐在阳台前，窗户半开。  
“星史郎先生……”他凑过来，想要靠近对方。  
男人略带笑意地看着他。  
他凑近到几乎可以看清对方的睫毛，点燃的香烟就在嘴边，他用舌头灵巧地讨过那根烟，在自己嘴里吐出一个烟圈，许久不沾的尼古丁味充斥鼻腔。  
“从以前开始……”他在男人身边低语，“我就很喜欢这个味道……”香烟夹在指尖，他在烟灰缸里抖掉烟灰，“后来长大了，自己也偷偷去尝试了这个牌子的烟，但是总感觉味道不对……”  
男人并不说话，只把他按进自己怀里，咬住年轻人的唇，舌头远比男人本身表现出来的要热情，他们交换了唾液和嘴里残留的尼古丁。

要到第二年了。  
“明年的你也会在这里吗？”  
“我一直都在这里，以后也会在。”  
“星史郎先生，我有没有跟你说过，我有多喜欢你。”  
“你现在说了哦！”

要倒计时了。  
6、5、4、3、2、1……Happy new year！

“新年快乐，昴流君。”  
“新年快乐，星史郎先生。”

新年钟声响起的时候，他们正融化在彼此的亲吻中。  
他们心意相通，未来可期，光明灿烂。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 这次换星是那个等待的人！
> 
> 大概就是想表现出两人异地时候的些许不同。星的一些不一样的小细节，不仔细看就不会发现，发现的话就会觉得他好可爱哦！（昴流君大喜hhh
> 
> 然后星的这种样子也只有昴流突发奇想计划之外的时候才会看到，所以说，昴流君偶尔也要搞点突击检查，免得这个男人总是一副游刃有余的样子(￣^￣)ゞ
> 
> ps，请给我kudos和评论谢谢！


End file.
